One Last Picture
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Angel and Buffy say their final goodbyes while dancing at a wedding


TITLE: One Last Picture  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Angel and Buffy say their final goodbyes while dancing at a wedding  
SPOILER: I guess Grad Day 2, but not really, more like everything and nothing lol warning - depressing  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Buffy & everyone else belong to Joss. 'Remember Me This Way' belongs to Jordan Hill. The tears Buffy cried belong to me 'cause I've been moody all night thanks to a different fic I read =(   
  
  
  
"You came," Buffy beamed at him with a sincerity reserved only for her Angel.   
  
"You did invite me."   
  
"I just never thought...." she blushed a bit and then her eyes flew to her gown. "What do you think?" she spun around, the shiny white fabric cascading around her legs.   
  
"You look absolutely beautiful."   
  
Her cheeks blushed even redder and she pulled him further into the building. "Everyone's in the ballroom, of course. We're one huge group. Oh you have to meet Angie! Willow's daughter, she's just adorable! And do you even know Michael? He and Amy are engaged to be married. And Spike's here, he said you guys haven't seen each other in two years so--"   
  
"I didn't come to see them," he brushed a curl out of her eyes. "I came to see you."   
  
She blushed again, cursing herself for doing it. So she hadn't seen him in five years. Did that mean she had to act like a schoolgirl on her first real date?   
  
"How are you? Was today.....did everything go the way you'd hoped?"   
  
She nodded. "It was perfect. I wish you could've been at the church, but I understand why you weren't.   
  
"I knew you would."   
  
She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Of course, he hadn't changed one bit, but she looked totally different. Her straight blonde locks were replaced by a short mass of strawberry-blonde curls. Her body was curvier than it had been in high school, and ever present on her right hand was the Claddaugh ring he'd given her years ago.   
  
He noticed it and picked her hand up, bringing her back to Earth. "You still wear it."   
  
"You expected me to take it off."   
  
"I thought maybe..."   
  
"I never take it off Angel." she said sincerely.   
  
"Can I hug you?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
"You know you don't have to ask."   
  
Angel put his arms around her and pulled her delicate body to his, careful not to wrinkle the skirt of her dress. He gently touched her curls, not wanting to disturb the way they'd been pinned up carefully around her rhinestone tiara.   
  
"Angel?" she asked, not wanting to leave his arms ever again.   
  
"Will you dance with me?"   
  
"No, I don't--"   
  
"Please." her eyes were begging him.   
  
He sighed. "All right."   
  
She smiled and took his hand in hers. She pulled him down the hall into the ballroom. He felt almost like he was in a movie when he entered it. There were crystals and streamers and lights everywhere. Bows and baloons hung in each corner, and there were large flower arrangements on every table. The buffet was still set up to the left, and Xander was standing there with some other guy talking and stuffing their faces. Angel noticed everyone sitting at the wedding party table. They all looked and Willow smiled, but no one waved. He felt like everyone was staring at him as Buffy pulled him onto the empty dance floor.   
  
"Stay here," she instructed. She ran up onto the stage and talked to the DJ for a moment. He cut off the instrumental tune he was playing and began a slow song. Angel didn't know it, but he could tell by the look on Buffy's face that it would have significance.   
  
  
//Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down   
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time you fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found   
  
I know you can't stay  
  
A part of you will never ever go away  
  
Your heart will stay   
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way   
  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go    
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
Forever more a part of me  
  
You're everywhere  
  
I'll always care   
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way   
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder  
  
Watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
  
And I won't ever leave  
  
As long as you believe  
  
You just believe   
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way\\   
  
  
Buffy's eyes were wet with tears as the song ended and they parted. She returned to the wedding party, getting a warm hug from Willow. Angel blew her a kiss before leaving.   
  
"What was all that?" Joyce asked.   
  
"That was goodbye," Buffy whispered. She turned to Giles. "I get to dance with the groom, don't I?"   
  
"Of course you do." he led her to the floor, his own eyes blinking away tears for all the pain his new stepdaughter was feeling.   
  
"Angel still thinks this was your wedding, doesn't he?"   
  
She nodded. "It was easier for him, I think. I needed to see him one last time, you know? One last picture to remember him by."   
  
Giles nodded. "I'm sorry Buffy."   
  
"It's all right," she sniffled. "But now, when I think about it, maybe this isn't the way I want him to remember me."   
  
"You can still catch him," he offered.   
  
She shook her head. She'd already made peace in her life without him, and now she was ready to make the same peace in her death.  



End file.
